


How To Get a Pact with The Prince of The Devildom

by KittyCatInBlue



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Idk magical sex?, NON-GENDERED READER, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, PWP, Public Play, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatInBlue/pseuds/KittyCatInBlue
Summary: Since the basket of magical dildos arrived in your room, you've had endless entertainment. However, there's one dildo you still haven't tried. And... You're not sure who it's connected to. Why not test it?A.K.A the 18+ Server is enabling me.Featuring non-gendered nor described MC!
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 589





	How To Get a Pact with The Prince of The Devildom

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much straight up smut born from a smutty idea I have, of MC getting a basket of dildos that are each connected to a different demon, as in, the demon feels exactly what MC does to the dildo. I might make a series out of it, if there's demand.

Ever since the Dildo Basket has ended off at your door step, you've had endless entertainment.

The Dildo Basket was full of eight different color coded dildos, and you had very quickly learned that whichever dildo you used corresponded with a particular demon.

The dark blue one was Lucifer's, the yellow one was Mammon's, the orange one was Levi's, the green one was Satan's, the pink one was Asmo's, the red one was Beel's, the blue one was Belphie's…  
And you were left with one. A dark red with an almost black base.

You've had your suspicion of who it was connected to. And you've had your fun with the rest, so why not see?

You had hooked long distance vibrators onto it, and had the app ready, you sat so you could watch the show with no distractions, between Mammon and Belphegor, with Diavolo’s bright smile right at you. He’s been happy to have a more happy and united student council, and he obviously credited it to you.

You waited until someone other than Diavolo was the main focus before turning on the vibrators you had set up to the unknown dildo. You watched Diavolo’s eyes widen, his mouth fall open, hand fall beneath the desk and cheeks go red.

Yep. You’ve got him. You tried to hide a grin as you turned on the vibrators higher and watched the show. He had already sneaked a hand down to hide himself and really, in it for a dime, in it for a dollar, right? What did you honestly have to lose here?

So you watched as Diavolo fought hard to not show any of the pleasure he must be feeling, panting slightly, just barely noticeable, when you felt eyes on you. You turned to face Lucifer, glaring at you and shaking his head.

With a tiny, subtle pout you turned off the vibrators and watched as Diavolo just barely managed to stop himself from falling forward on the desk, biting his lip slightly. Your curiousity was instantly piqued. Had you just denied him an orgasm?

He let out a small, irritated huff of air, but tried his best to continue the session.

You gave him just enough time to regain his composure before you turned on one of the vibrators again, this time on low.

Lucifer, like a trained dog, turned to you again. You turned off the vibrators and watched as Diavolo’s entire face twitched before he turned to Barbatos, who took one look at Diavolo, then nodded towards you.

Diavolo turned to you, eyes narrowed and you blinked, surprised. Did Barbatos just… What? Diavolo didn’t look exactly displeased with you, rather, he looked expectant.

You turned on the vibrators and watched as Diavolo’s eyes slipped shut before tuning in to the conversation and realizing that Diavolo was being called. You happily, wickedly, turned off the vibrators again.

You took advantage of the setting to keep the next ruler of the devildom on edge, teasing and denying him again and again, watching as he nearly crumbled. Hands wrapping around the podium, eyes locked on you with a warning flashing in them every time just before you stopped.

The meeting went along just as long, you were happy to report. With Diavolo just on edge for the majority of it, though you had enough mercy to let him dismiss the meeting in peace, which turned out to be a mistake.

"Y/N. I'd like you to stay behind. We need to speak privately." He demanded. Lucifer gave you a look somewhere between worried, dreadful and smug.

You watched as everyone, including Barbatos left the room and Diavolo beckoned you closer with a finger, perhaps not quite in the situation where he could stand in public.

You followed his unspoken command and stood just outside his reach. "Yes, Lord Diavolo?"

He huffed, seemingly unimpressed. "You seem to have something of mine. Something you enjoyed playing with today immensely."

Oh, now you're in for it… You decided to play innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about." You lied, turning on the vibration, surprising him into giving a muffled groan.

"Y/N…" He warned, making you smile.

"Yes, Lord Diavolo?" You asked, turning the vibes on higher but quickly shutting it off when he closed his hand around the podium he was on and you watched the wood break.

He quickly lost his human disguise, the glorified loin cloth of his demon form did little to hide his glory as he growled lowly and began stalking towards you.

"You _will_ give me what I need." He growled. You, unimpressed, turned on the vibes again and watched as he doubled over, your efforts having both overstimulated and edged him. His glowing eyes glared up at you.

You walked towards him, standing just outside his reach, and turned off the vibrators again as his precum dripped freely on the ground.

"Will I? Maybe. If you phrase that differently." You taunted, then squeaked when the Demon Prince jumped and grabbed you, pinning you down squarely below him.

"Y/N…." He growled, lowering his head to your neck, scraping his horn on the floor and tickling you with his warm breath. "Let me cum."

You sighed as he began kissing your neck, clearly trying to persuade you, while you happily held onto his broad shoulders, one hand traveling up to push his head further into your neck.

He started thrusting his hips at you, but you surprised him by trying your best to turn the two of you around, succeeding only when he let you.

"Y/N…" He let out a small, playful growl, clearly enjoying this game you were playing despite wanting so desperately to cum.

His hands began pulling at your clothes, but you were quick to swat them away and situate yourself further on his abs.

"Diavolo…" You tried your best to sound seductive and by the shudder that passed through the prince, you had clearly succeeded.

"Why don't you let me play a little with the real thing?" You murmured, nipping at his collarbone.

"Oh, trust me, little human, when you finally let me cum, you _will_ get my full attention." He paused to bite back a moan as you hit a particularly sensitive spot and you continued to work it with teeth and tongue.

"And you will regret asking for more…" You didn't respond, simply grabbing the remotes and turning on the viberators on high, grabbing his cock by the base.

"This is not how this game goes, Diavolo…" You purred at him, watching his expression change and back arch. "I decide when you cum. Not you."

You began pressing open mouthed kisses on his cock, keeping your hold on his base hard to prevent him from cumming as you closed your lips around the head and sucked.

The demon beneath you gave a whimper of your name as he grabbed onto your hair, trying to push you further down his cock, and, when he figured out what that cleverly placed hand of yours was preventing, after the first few minutes of struggling trying to pull you up, frantic.

"Y/N, Y/N, Y/N!" He chanted, breathless, just barely tugging at your hair.

You raised an eyebrow at him as he gave a particularly hard pull and forced you up. You kept your hand right where it was as he struggled to sit up, tears gathered in his eyes.

"Enough, please…" He murmured, nuzzling into your neck. "Please just let me cum… I'll do anything…"

That caught your interest. "Anything?" You questioned.

Diavolo's eyes opened, and he pulled away from you, taking a deep, calming breath. "I pledge myself to you, Y/N, as we create this pact." He murmured.

Your mouth fell open, eyes wide. What just… Did Diavolo just…?

"There, you now have a Pact with me." He growled. "Now, let me cum."

Your shock faded to giddy, wicked joy. "Oh, Diavolo… I'll let you cum. Later. Now, though… let's see what you can do…"

Diavolo didn't get to cum for a long, long time that night. But he did get to pleasure you for that time.

And when he did cum, boy, did he see stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you have a request for a different brother with the magical dildos, I'm open to that!


End file.
